


Half Day Off

by flypariah95



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad English, F/F, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Derek, Omega Stiles, Omegaverse, Other Couples, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypariah95/pseuds/flypariah95
Summary: Peter, Scott and their friends take a day off from school, nothing bad can happen, anyway





	Half Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ao3 friends, I just want to tell you that I love this fandom, especially the Halecest, Sciles and femslash, and I wanted to publish my little fanfcic, I apologize for any grammatical error, since English is not my mother language, many greetings and I hope you like it, constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Love and Peace XD

"It was not something to be angry either" Peter was surprised, scared, full of pain by Derek's reaction, the boy had thrown him a can of chicken soup with a force out of this world "The boy is crazy, send him to the asylum"

Talia rolled her eyes, ran her hand over her face when she saw Peter left cheek "Peter, we already talked about this, Derek is going through some difficult moments in his life, he is discovering himself"

"He throw me a can of soup, just because I drank the last carton of milk!"

"It was mine!" shouted Derek, from across the hall "¡You're an idiot Peter!"

"You should Better go to school, take my car" Talia gave the keys of her car to Peter, it was another day that Talia's omega baby would miss class because he was a small manipulator, according to Peter.

"Little spoiled bratt" muttered Peter.

Meanwhile, at school, Scott didn't know what to do, Stiles had been crying in the hall for hours, The alpha was desperate, his omega friend, his crush, smelled like sadness "Brother, tell me what's wrong with you, ¿what do you need? ¿What can I do for you?"

Stiles wiped his eyes with a tissue "That's the problem, I don't know what I want, I just woke up this morning, I felt so sad, Mom said I have hormonal changes, everything would be fine soon"

Scott hugged Stiles "Okay, I'm here for you, we're best friends"

Stiles sank his face in Scott's chest, Scott smelled so good, and Stiles felt safe, the omega began to emit new pheromones, something Scott had never smelled before.

Anyone could detect the omegas in the classroom, they were allowed to leave class without permission, even eat in the middle of the class, they could miss classes, even fall asleep anywhere in the School. But, everyone should be tolerant, because it was a phase in which all omegas passed throughout their lives, it was a time of change, physically and emotionally, And That's why all the Alphas and Betas would have a talk about the subject in the school gym.

Scott sat next to Theo and Peter "Whoa” he get surprised when he saw Peter's face ¿what happened to you? You have ..."

"My beloved nephew decided to use me to discharge his hormonal anger, I hope this improves for graduation. ¿Has this ever happened to you?" Peter said looking at his face in a small mirror, his left cheek was blue.

"Liam stayed to sleep in my house, he said he felt misunderstood in his house, we talked a little, and Mom sent him to sleep with Tara" Theo answered Peter.

"Stiles, he just cried a lot, I don't like to see him like that, I would like to see him happier, before, he spent hours talking about a science fiction book, now he barely speaks” 

“Lydia ate eight slices of pumpkin pie, then, she claim I let her eat so much, omegas, you can't live with them or without them" Allison was sitting a step from Peter, Scott and Theo, the students continued to enter the gym, finally Isaac, Malia and Tracy joined their friends.

"¿Derek is having a bad day?" Malia asked Peter. ¿Did he come to class? "

"No, the bratt does what he wants, when he wants, at least Kira's parents still have control over her" Peter answered to his cousin “My omega Nephew is the Alpha of the house”

"Hayden and I practice meditation, when things are bad, we breathe and meditate" Said Tracy.

"Don't be ridiculous, meditation is not the way in which an Alpha relaxes, you need something more powerful, like boxing, soccer, lacrosse" Peter needed to calm his adrenaline, being close to Derek made him very tense.

"Then you would have practiced with Derek, problems solved for both of you" Isaac said. "Jackson and I always practice swimming at home, and, all good between us"

"Not all omegas are the same, that's why we're here ..." Scott was very worried about Stiles, he needed advice "We must know how to handle the situation"

"But they won't say anything, just be tolerant, and blah blah blah blah" Peter still angry with Derek, so he had an idea "Better, let's get out of here, let's go to my parents' cabin, I have an aged Whiskey that Deucalion gave Talia as a wedding’s gift, we should do it, we don't miss anything, if all the omegas can do it, we too, we are alphas and we also have our needs "

“The young alphas saw each other, they were too overwhelmed, homework, graduation, college, their boyfriends and girlfriends, they needed to relax a little

"If we miss one day nobody will notice, we can say that we know an omega that needed us, that's why we miss classes," said Isaac.

"That is the spirit, the alpha revolution has begun. ¿Who signs up?" Peter took his backpack "I'm leaving this place, it's my moment of freedom before I get home"

"I'm going, anyway I won't see Kira until the weekend" Malia also took her backpack, ready to leave with her cousin and Isaac.

"I'm going," Allison joined.

Tracy and Theo saw their friends, they were not willing to leave, only Scott's decision was missing.

“¿Are you coming puppy? Anyway, ¿what are you doing here? you are only child, your mother and father are betas, and Stiles is not your responsibility, he is your friend, only that, a friend”

Peter's words had reached Scott's brain, and it was true, Stiles was his friend, he wasn't his boyfriend, and Scott also had no more omegas relatives. the decision was made, Scott took his backpack, he was going to spend a good afternoon with his friends. Tracy and Theo were surprised by Scott's decision, both alphas stayed to listen to Dr. Deaton talk about hormonal changes in omegas While his friends went to a cabin in the forest.

Peter opened the door of the luxurious cabin of the Hale family, the beautiful cabin was in front of the lake, fifteen minutes from the town, In the cabin there was food, liquor, wifi, everything the teenagers needed. The boys dropped their backpacks, Scott, Allison and Malia sat on the huge white couch, Peter and Isaac went to get liquor and some food in the kitchen.

"¿Do you know what we need?"Allison asked her friends.

Malia turned on the 110-inch smart TV, put on the baseball game "We don't need anything, the game is already" Malia answered without taking her eyes off the television.

"We need omegas, I'm Horny" the girl answered her own question "Lydia has been issuing all kinds of pheromones, and some of them had me very hot" Scott and Malia started laughing 

"¿What? ¿Really?" Scott asked, remembering the sweet new scents he felt next to Stiles. 

"Yes, it was incredible, it happened a few seconds, but it was like ..." Allison blushed "... like ... the adrenaline went up, I almost threw myself on her, I was going to claim her, right there, in front our parents" Allison's eyes They turned red, their claws began to come out. 

"¡Calm down! ¿You wanna fight? The bathroom is upstairs, go and take care of you, and come back soon," Malia said to her friend. Allison got out of her trance, she almost transformed right there, she stand up and went to the bathroom, she was an alpha girl and she was not different from the alpha boys, when she was excited . Scott and Malia were surprised, Lydia should be driving Allison crazy, But it was no surprise, they had been girlfriends for five years, everyone in Beacon Hills was betting that they would be the first in unite.

"¿Does that happen when your partner is an omega?" Scott asked surprised.

"I don't know, that has never happened to me, not with Kira, but I fought with other guys, when the claws come out, you feel powerful."

Peter and Isaac returned with a bowl full of popcorn, pizza rolls, beers, and a bottle of whiskey.

"¿Where is Allison?" Isaac asked.

"He's coming back, he's in the bathroom, missing Lydia," Malia replied.

The alphas spent the whole afternoon eating, drinking, joking and making abdominals competitions, they didn't want to get drunk, they still had four days of school, and six month until graduation.

"Congratulations to Scott and myself, we will be the only ones who will have fun in college" Peter sipped his beer "Unlike the losers present, we are not going to claim an omega and condemn us for life"

"¿Losers? Speak for yourself, you can't claim Kate, she's a Beta, and I already told you, she's dating with another guy" Allison replied.

The other alphas began to laugh, Scott had spent the whole afternoon with the same glass of whiskey, he thought of Stiles.

"She loves me, you should start calling me Uncle Peter"

"Tell Derek that, wait, you can't, unless you want to use dental prostheses."

Malia saw her phone, quickly put on her shoes, took her backpack, and put a mint in her mouth. "¿Where are you going?" Scott asked. 

"Kira has just returned to her house, she wants me to be there right away," said Malia, walking towards the door. 

"¡You are a traitor!" Peter shouted. 

"Let her go, she knows what she is doing, I bet if she doesn't arrive on time, Kira will spend days without talking to her," said Isaac, the boy's cell phone began to vibrate, he barely saw his cell phone, he knew it was Jackson. "I also have to go, duty calls" 

"A duty called Jackson, traitor number two, ¡Friends before Omegas!" Peter replied, the alpha was upset, apparently everyone was leaving, Peter saw Scott and Allison "¿do you stay?"

"Tomorrow we have classes and a Biology test," Scott replied.

"I have to see Lydia, or she will think I want to leave her, she has been a little paranoid lately, I will enter through the back door of her house."

The full moon looked beautiful, Scott felt calm, as if the same moon relaxed him.

"I guess you stay here," Peter told Allison. They were parked in front of Lydia's house

"Yes, thanks, see you tomorrow, I'm going to sleep, unless Lydia wakes up to eat at dawn"

Peter still had to make one more stop before returning home, he saw that Scott was watching his cell phone "¿And where do you stay? ¿Duty calls?"

"Stiles needs me, he just texted me, he wants to see me, he's probably watching some romantic movie"

"You and that boy have a strange relationship, both are Alpha and Omega, but neither you or him do anything, if you understand me"

"We are friends"

Peter stopped in front of Stiles' house "Yes, but don't do anything silly, that boy is Sheriff's son, You're doomed if you put a finger on that kid"

Scott smiled "See you tomorrow, remember to study for the Biology test"

The Alphas said goodbye. Scott walked to Stiles's house, according to his friend's message, the Sheriff would be on duty all night. Scott opened the door of the house with the key that Stiles had given him years ago, Scott hoped to find Stiles crying in front of the TV, with many disposable wipes by his side, and eating chocolate bonbons.

For his surprise, there was no one in the living room, all the lights were off, Scott decided to go to Stiles's room, when he opened the door, thousands of pheromones filled his nose "Stiles" he Whisper. Stiles was lying in bed, naked, sweating like never before in his life, his omega penis was erect, on the floor was the boy cell phone .

"Scott" whisper Stiles "You came".

Scott felt he was full of energy, his claws, his fangs began to come out, his muscles filled his skin, and his eyes were red, but Stiles's were deep blue.

Scott took off his clothes, closed the door behind him, only to then jump on stiles, both boys began to kiss in a voracious and needy way, Scott tried to put all his tongue in Stiles mouth. They parted for a moment "I love you Stiles, I've always done it," said Scott, his penis was painfully hard, He take Stiles and put him face down, the omega did not resist..

“I love you too, Fill me, fill me, Scott, I want to be yours, forever” Stiles was anxious, Scott didn't wait any longer, lay on Stiles's back, and slowly put a finger into the lubricated entrance of the omega and gradually began to penetrate him, Stiles moan and masturbate to the rhythm of Scott's fingers, when Scott felt that the omega was dilated enough, the alpha introduced his cock in the ass of his best friend.

The onslaught began, Scott tried to put all his member into Stiles. He pushed trying to reach ecstasy, but in a moment, he did not resist and stuck his fangs on Stiles's shoulder, just then they both reached their orgasm. Scott fell on Stiles's tired body, Now Stiles would be his forever.

Meanwhile in the Hale's house.

Peter entered the house without making any noise, anyway Talia was going to punish him, it was twelve o'clock at night, surely Talia already knew that her younger brother had missed school and had gone to drink with her friends, Peter was tired, he would find an excuse to tell Talia, the alpha went straight to his bed, saw the clock, he had at least seven hours of sleep.

He rolled his eyes, he fell slowly into the world of dreams, Strangely, he felt excited, he felt his cock getting hard, his heart was going fast, he felt something around his cock, and felt incredibly tight, wet, hot and exciting , in that dream Peter could detect a sweet essence, He had to wake up, just to see his nephew, riding him. Derek was completely naked, sweating, emitting pheromones, moaning, his eyes were fully blue. 

"Nephew ¿ how are you?" Peter smiled maliciously as his eyes turned red.

"Shut up and fuck me, idiot," Derek said. He felt he couldn't speak, he needed to moan. Derek lay in bed, and opened his legs for his uncle, they began to masturbate, Peter didn't hesitate twice to get inside his nephew, His cock asked for it, Derek's pheromones were driving him crazy. Peter lay down on Derek, and began to move, in a swing of hips, and put his face near Derek's neck, the omega only could moan, while hugging his uncle's back, and seconds before receiving their orgasms, Peter nail his fangs on Derek's neck.

One month later.

Scott and Stiles, Malia and Kira, Isaac and Jackson, Peter and Derek, Allison and Lydia, their parents and teachers were in the Biology classroom.

"¿Could you explain to me? ¿How did this happen? ¿Is my baby expecting a baby from my younger brother?" Talia was devastated, Peter and Derek just watched the classroom floor, they were embarrassed, she want to cry.

"Obviously we all want answers," Chris said. "We don't expect this kind of behavior from our children, especially Allison, we were very surprised when we realized that ... my wife and I would be grandparents."

"¿And how do you think I feel?, ¿what will happen to my daughter? ¿Her education? Her life?" Natalie was crying, Lydia had to leave the classroom.

"¡I already told her that I will take care of Lydia! She is my partner, we are together for life," Allison shouted.

"Chris and I will help with anything the baby and Lydia needs, it's our grandson or granddaughter, it's an Argent, it's a blessing, and Lydia is now part of our family" said Allison's mom

"Whatever happens outside of school is not our responsibility," Coach Bobby said. "Besides, your children should know, we had a talk on the subject, we spent a whole day explaining the hormonal changes of omegas and their consequences."

"It is true, we even teach them the correct way to wear protection during sexual intercourse, such as avoiding pheromones, when it is appropriate to be near an omega, injections, etc." Dr. Deaton saw the teens, their eyes betrayed

"It's just ... well ... we ... That day ..." Scott was humming.

"¿What did you do? Scott tell me this is an accident" Melissa saw Scott with an inquiring look, everyone's eyes were on Scott.

"¿Is there anything you want to say Scott?" asked the Sheriff "I don't think things can get any worse"

"We escaped that day" Confess Isaac "We went to Mrs. Hale's cabin, we went to spend the day, then Jackson called me ...."

"¿Is it my fault now?" Jackson was upset "They know i couldn't control me"

"It's not your fault baby, relax, everything is fine, think in you, in the baby" Ms Whittemore calm her son, Unlike all the parents present, Jackson's parents were very happy, they loved Jackson and now he would give them their first grandson.

"We never thought this would happen, Peter told us they weren't going to say anything important," Malia said. "He was apparently wrong."

All parents were surprised, even the teachers. 

"The omegas were also exempt from attending the talk, we didn't want to push them, it's our fault too," said Dr. Deaton

"They skipped the sex education talk, and now they are going to be parents" Ken took a deep breath, Kira had missed classes a lot and it was because of her parents, Ken and Noshiko knew it "I think we better go home, Kira you stay, I guess you have things to talk to Malia "The omega nodded, she took her partner's hand, was going to be a long day. 

Talia, Derek and Peter were in the school parking lot.

"I can't believe you ran away from school on the most important day of your life," Talia said to Peter. "¿Did you get drunk?”

"Yes," Peter replied. "But at least I didn't let my Horny Omega son walk around the house." 

Talia sighed, she saw the two teenagers "¿Do you want to keep the baby?" 

“¡Yes!” They both said. 

"Of course I love my baby, he is not to blame for anything, it is all my fault, even choosing Peter as the father of my offspring" said Derek, the omega put his hand on his belly "I love my baby, Peter can going to college, he doesn't do much at home either " 

"Nephew, you are what I love most on earth, now you will give me my first child, I will do the best for you and the baby, now you and him are my world" He kiss Derek on his cheek.

Talia smiled, could not get angry with Peter, nor with Derek, and apparently also with his future grandson.

Jackson kissed Isaac "Mom and I will go shopping, she is very excited for the baby, Dad too"

"¿What about you? ¿Are you excited too?"

Both teenagers smiled

"A little, I just think about all that extra weight and then you want to leave me"

"Don't worry, I won't go anywhere," Isaac said as he kissed his partner again.

Malia and Kira were in the school hall, Kira was smiling nervously

"Mom said she would help me take care of the baby, I will take an online course, for now"

"I promise everything will be better, I'll look for a job ..."

"No, you have to study, one of us has to get ahead, I also want us to be a good example for our future son"

"Yes, never skip school talks," Malia's father said, hugging the two teenagers.

"Your mom is unbearable," said Allison. "She behaves as if I'm going to leave you." 

"She is scared, you know she expected me to be the first omega president of the United States" 

"You can still do it, nothing will stop you, my parents and I will always be for you and the baby" 

Lydia smiled "I know baby, that's why I love you”.

"I guess it was to be expected, Scott always went to our house, he is an alpha, you are an omega, I should have imagined what would happen," said the sheriff. 

"Dad, forget it, it's my fault, I told Scott to come visit me, he just wanted to be a good friend, technically I dragged him to this" Stiles put his hand on his belly 

"Don't say that, I love you, I've always done it, now I'll do it more, I'll stay with you in Beacon Hills" 

"No Scott, you will not do that, you must go to college, Stiles will be fine, we are three adults taking care of him" said Stiles's mom "This time we will do it better" 

Melissa hug her son "Everything will be fine, I already told you this your father, is very excited to know that he will have a grandson".

Tracy and Theo smiled, ironically, this morning they had sent all the slides of Dr. Deaton's presentation to their friends.

"I guess they could show it to their children," said Theo.

"Yes, the truth, for the moment it does not matter, maybe in eighteen years they will need it" Tracy kept the slides on her cell phone, it will be a funny story to tell Hayden.

**Author's Note:**

> The end.


End file.
